


Give them hope

by Melime



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She gave them hope that they could choose their own paths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give them hope

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Dê esperança a eles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980208) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



Of all the things that happened, one that she didn’t expect was the interest that the younger warboys took in her. It made sense in a way, she was the one telling them the story of Nux, giving them a hero they could identify with. Still, Capable wasn’t ready for the army of small children that would run after her all day. It was scary at first, she didn’t know what they expected of her, and feared she wouldn’t be able to meet those expectations. But soon it became clear they wanted very little, and what they wished from her she didn’t have in her heart to deny them. They were asking for hope. Hope that they could be more than just mindless followers that would die for somebody else’s cause. Hope that they could choose their own paths. Hope that they could leave a memory in a way that didn’t involve reckless acts meant only to impress others, even at the cost of death.

While the older ones complained and tried to maintain the old ways, the young ones were eager to see things change. They still remembered the mothers they were taken from. They didn’t feel as if they had advantages over others that were worth fighting to keep. They admired the proud warriors that killed Joe and came back as the saviors to all the people more than they had ever admired the drivers that died a brutal death.

And she was the one they came to. Sometimes with generic questions about day-to-day things, others asking her about her sisters and the Vuvalini, and often would ask her to tell them Nux’s story again. She never refused them. They were children that could still unlearn all the toxic things they were brainwashed into believing. She made it her mission to help them, to give them the hope they so desperately needed. Capable would sometimes wonder if Nux would have liked to be remembered by all those children as a symbol of hope. She figured he would, although that wasn’t really important. To Capable, this wasn’t about him, it was about her. She wanted to help those children, and above all she wanted to create a place were she would like to live.


End file.
